reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tethran
__FORCETOC__ Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I'm sorry about that Brothel page I'm sorry abouth that brothel page. I was trying to find something to make a page about but all the things I know have already been taken. RE: Edit conflict No harm done, good to see that someone else is trying to put a stop to these kids as well.--WouldYouKindly 20:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I've already told TNT about it.--WouldYouKindly 20:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Not sure which theory you mean there, the GIFT theory is the only one I know about off the top of my head, mostly because it's usually the most prevalent one.--WouldYouKindly 20:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that one. Thankfully Ausir stepped in before it got to that point :P--WouldYouKindly 20:53, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Achievements Saw you talking to WYK, don't worry 'bout that man, if people suddenly get a bunch of bronze, diverse achievements, we know they're actually editing instead of grinding one type. sides, all your edits are 'kay. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:06, May 26, 2010 (UTC) or better yet, grind achievements in the game ;) (I need more metascore! My 12-year old penis is not big enough!) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:26, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, tis true. It was a bit... ugh. Yeah, I'm removing most of the section. I saw that a few secs ago, don't like it much. Also, my xbox 360 gamerscore is 61+K and rising, talk about achievement boosting xd Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:39, May 26, 2010 (UTC) He looks like trouble. Also, since there is a name, and he is insulting that name (even if it's his own) he is breaking wiki policy. block. Check his userpage now. We do that to all vandals. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) speedy Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that, man. found him (emo pictures on his userpage) and some other achievement booster (he actually said that the only reason that he said hi was to get the achievement. He has been adding a lot of bullshit categories to a lot of things too...) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:33, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Console tag Hey there Tethran, I just noticed you adding those console tags to the glitches page, i know its mandatory for a support to to know what kind of platform the bugs occur on. But the chance that the same people come back and add the console name to it is slim, or they will just randomly insert one. Also as ex-Support staff working for EA i can almost asure you that most Glitches occur on both platforms with a multiplatform, Ofcourse there will be a chance it does only appear on one console. Oh and you can always contact me if there is something you need help or want to report something. Sincerely WugHD2.0(talk) 11:02, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Glitches Hey there Tethran, The slowdown has been confirmed on both platforms and as far as i can tell it doesn't matter wether you have the newer or older gen console. I have a brand new elite and thats the only bug i get once a day, and sometimes the dissapearing Rifle holster one. Feel free to contact me anytime. Cheers! WugHD2.0(talk) 11:10, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I know i could just add the Console tags, thank you for pointing that out /sarcasm anyway with so much vandals running rampart and only a few admins i got more important things to do that update a page that will get deleted soon anyway when the patches come out.(atleast i hope they do it quick) If there is something you know to find my talk page. Cheers WugHD2.0(talk) 11:18, May 26, 2010 (UTC)